


tumble homeward

by pann_cake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pann_cake/pseuds/pann_cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas, please…” Dean’s voice is broken, like it was then, with Castiel poised above him with an angel blade in his hand. But if Castiel is learned in anything, it’s in the little nuances that make up Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tumble homeward

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a coda/fix-it (kinda?) to episode 8.17, so maybe don't read if you haven't seen it yet. The title is from Mumford and Sons "Lover of the Light."

“Cas, please…” Dean’s voice is broken, like it was then, with Castiel poised above him with an angel blade in his hand. But if Castiel is learned in anything, it’s in the little nuances that make up Dean Winchester. The words may be the same, may hold the same power over Castiel—power enough to brake Naomi’s hold, enough to leave Castiel quivering.   
Even after Castiel healed him, he couldn’t seem to apologize enough. He was apologizing once for every Dean he killed in Heaven, a million times for almost killing Dean himself.   
The words tumble from his lips even now, with Dean’s naked body pressed against him, with every push of Castiel’s hips. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” 

In the crypt, Dean had handed him the tablet and given him a choice. “I need to know you’re with me,” he had said. 

Castiel cradled the stone to his chest, fighting the urge to flee with it, to hide it. In the end, he nodded, said, “I’m with you,” and watched as Dean nodded back. 

Now the tablet is hidden in Sam’s duffle bag a few rooms over, in a motel on their way to Kevin. He trusts Sam to protect it, just as he trusts both Winchesters not to use whatever secrets it holds against him. The only thing he isn’t sure of is if Dean will forgive him, if Dean will ever trust him again. He knows he shouldn’t be thinking of these things while Dean is moaning under him, while he’s buried deep inside the man he loves more than Heaven itself. 

“Cas, please,” Dean says again, his legs wrapped tight around Cas’s hips, “look at me.”

Castiel opens his eyes and looks up. He’s never seen that look on Dean’s face before, even on their most passionate nights. It’s tender and earnest and relieved all at once.   
“I’m with you, Cas,” he murmurs, his voice a whisper, though Castiel hears the words loud in his ears. “I’m with you.”

They had been far from gentle when they crashed together this time, the first time Castiel has shared Dean’s bed and worshipped his body since before Purgatory. At Dean’s words though, the thrusting and pushing slows to something softer. Castiel pulls Dean up until he’s sitting in the angel’s lap, the two of them face to face. Dean moves with him, his cock pressed hard against Castiel’s belly as they writhe together, his face against Castiel’s neck. 

Castiel’s hand cards through Dean’s hair, his other wrapped tightly around Dean’s back. Dean’s breath comes in pants at Castiel’s ear, but Castiel stays silent, his attention focused on Dean. He loses himself in Dean’s body, clutching tightly to him and feeling more whole than he has in a long time. He reaches between them and takes Dean’s cock in his hand, hears Dean suck in a breath and let it out as a groan. 

“Dean,” he says, and he’s surprised by how much his own voice wavers. Dean looks up, his gaze finding Castiel’s and holding it until he tips his head back and comes, his arms around Castiel’s neck. Dean’s body trembles around him, his muscles tightening and then going lax, slumping forward with his brow pressed, sweating, to Castiel’s.  
The angel has to close his eyes during his own release, the loss of control absolute and blinding. Lightbulbs shatter in the lamps around the room, but still his eyes squeeze shut, to protect Dean from the outpouring of Castiel’s grace. They stay where they are for a few long moments, breathing the same air and clutching each other. When Dean lays back onto the mattress he takes Castiel with him, curling an arm around the angel’s chest and tucking his head under Castiel’s jaw. They say nothing. Dean slips off towards sleep while Castiel holds him. 

“It’s creepy to watch someone sleep, Cas,” he mumbles. 

“I know, Dean, you’ve told me.” Castiel can’t help but smile at Dean’s exasperated huff. 

“Creepy,” Dean says again. But when Castiel cups Dean’s face with his hand, he presses his cheek into it and stays there.


End file.
